


New Year, New Kazoo

by dinoduck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, Humor, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoduck/pseuds/dinoduck
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Noya gets his hands on a kazoo at the new year's party. After another series of unfortunate events, Noya tries to serenade Kentarou.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	New Year, New Kazoo

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic written of 2020...

Oikawa, the host of the new year’s party, needed to find a way to dump the responsibility of handing out noisemakers to all the guests. And luckily for him, the old third years from Karasuno were heading over to where he was.

“Hey Asahi, can you take this box and give everyone a noisemaker?” Oikawa handed the box over, “Thank you so much!”

“Huh?” Asahi looked from Oikawa to the box, then back to where Oikawa used to be.

Daichi looked into the crowd in disbelief. “Wow. Um… I’ll help you hand these out?”

“I’ll go find Oikawa and give him a piece of my mind then.” Suga said, walking towards where they last saw him.

“Great.” Asahi sighed. “I’ll go this way.”

“I’ll meet you here when we’re done?”

“Mhm, see you then.” Daichi nodded, even though he looked a bit apprehensive. Asahi walked towards Tanaka and Noya first, mostly since they’d be easy to talk to, partially because they’d appreciate getting first dibs. “Hey guys, I have some noisemakers if you want one?”

“Oh!” Noya and Tanaka grabbed the box out of Asahi’s arms and the two of them rifled through it. Tanaka grabbed a kazoo, but Noya took it away quickly. “I’m gonna have to revoke your kazoo rights, remember last time?”

Asahi probably looked very worried, because Tanaka jumped in, “I tried serenading Kiyoko. It wasn’t bad—”

“It was very bad.” Noya interrupted. “That’s why I’m going to confiscate this.”

“Not if I lick it first!”

“Dude, you know that isn’t going to stop me.”

Asahi realized he was intruding, so he stood up and took the box elsewhere as Tanaka complained he didn’t get anything.

-

Noya made sure Tanaka got something from Daichi, mostly so he could be sure he didn’t get a kazoo again. But as Tanaka was distracted, he snuck off to do exactly what he didn’t want Tanaka doing. See, he didn’t want his best bro to embarrass himself again, but he also didn’t want him to get in the way of his performance.

He looked around the crowd for Kentarou, and spotted him talking to Iwaizumi. Thankfully Oikawa seemed to be in a different room, but he’d have to distract Iwaizumi somehow. Noya went up to them, “Hey Iwaizumi, do you know where Oikawa is? Tanaka licked my kazoo and I need a new one.” This, of course, was a lie, but he wasn’t about to expose himself like that.

“Um…” Iwaizumi said, slightly grossed out. “I’ll find him.”

“Thank you!” Noya winked at Kentarou, and once he didn’t see Iwaizumi anymore, he raised the kazoo to his lips.

Kentarou’s eyes widened. “Oh no you don’t.”

He reached out for the kazoo, but Noya smirked and backed away. “And for today’s performance… Rick Astley’s  _ Never Gonna Give You Up _ !”

Kentarou groaned into his palm, which only spurred Noya on as he started to kazoo the opening line. A small crowd began to gather at the sudden buzzing noise of the kazoo, and soon after, Noya saw Tanaka looking right at him from the back. He didn’t look mad thankfully, but for some reason he looked like the cat that got the cream. But when he looked at Tanaka's hands, he saw a phone being held out, most likely recording the whole thing.

It didn’t stop him though.

Noya knelt down on a knee, and started speaking, “Kentarou, the love of my life—”

“I really hope you’re not proposing to me right now.”

Noya's face fell in mock sadness, “Of course not! That’ll come later.”

“Oh my god, what the hell are you saying?” Kentarou groaned slightly into his hand, but Noya could see he was smiling.

“I want you to dance with me.”

“What?”

“I want you and me.” Noya gestured between them. “To go to the middle of the room and dance without leaving room for Asahi.”

Asahi looked perplexed at this, “What about me?”

“You’ll learn about it when you’re older.”

Asahi sent a look towards Noya, but dissolved when Suga whispered something in his ear. “Suga!”

“You’re at least thirty seconds older, I think that’s good enough.” Suga shrugged while Asahi groaned.

“So?” Noya began, turning back to Kentarou. “Will you?”

Kentarou smiled, just barely. “Sure.”

“Great!” Noya led them to the middle of the room, where a few couples and groups were already dancing. “Hold my hand, I’ll lead.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll guide you through the steps, I know you haven’t done this before.” Noya winked.

“Oh fuck off.” Kentarou said, but there was no malice behind it.

A slow waltz came on to wrap up the night of music. Noya pulled Kentarou towards him, and swayed back and forth to get a feel for the timing. Noya’s repeated whispering of “one, two, three” thankfully seemed to relax Kentarou. When they started to actually move, Kentarou picked it up fairly quickly, although there were a few casualties of Noya’s toes in the process.

“Look at me.” Noya smiled when Kentarou’s gaze met his. “We have three minutes left of the year. How do you want to spend it?”

“Somewhere quiet.”

Noya barked out a laugh, “Alright, let’s go outside. Race ya!”

Noya took off, Kentarou not too far behind, but he caught up quite quickly. They rushed down the hallways of Oikawa’s house, running down the stairs, but Kentarou crossed the barrier between house and earth first. Kentarou huffed out a “Hah!” as his feet met the pavement, and Noya panting slightly behind him.

“Nice job.” Noya laughed in between breaths. “I haven’t sprinted in a while.”

“Mhm.” Kentarou hummed.

“Oh, what time is it…”

“Nice topic change there—”

“No seriously, it’s almost midnight.” Noya smiled up at Kentarou. “Ten seconds, then you can kiss me?”

“Let’s get counting then.” Kentarou grabbed Noya’s wrist that held his watch. “Five.”

“Four.” Noya continued.

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

Noya grabbed Kentarou’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “Happy New Year Ken. Let’s make it a good one.”

“Yeah. Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...first fic posted of 2021. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you to everyone who's made this year bearable. I appreciate each and every one of you.


End file.
